


Fun in the library

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, We got sum dom op and sub megs in this one lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: They played games sometimes.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	Fun in the library

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very very sorry this is sloppy as hell but I wanted to get it out there after I saw kgirls art the other day, just gorgeous.

"Wanna play a game?" Orion chirped as Megatronus handed him an energon cube and they set off back to the Archives. 

Megatronus narrowed his optics, sipping at his own fuel. "What kind?" he asked suspiciously. Orion turned around so he could face the bigger mech, walking backwards, casually trusting him to prevent him from bumping into anything. Megatronus pulled him out of the way of a pole, decidedly  _ not  _ blushing from the blind faith. 

“So,” Orion started, optics dark and glimmering, and Megatronus felt his tanks flip in part dread and part arousal. “Since we didn't have time to have fun this morning, I was thinking-”

“ _ No _ ,” Megatronus said, scandalized, suddenly realizing what Orion wanted, what that glint in his optics meant. “We are  _ not _ interfacing in public!” 

Orion raised an eye ridge at him and Megatronus winced, looking around for anyone who might have heard them. Thankfully, it seemed to have been drowned out by the engines of the alt modes on their left, but Orion switched to comms anyway. 

**::** We’ll be careful. No one will notice, there are barely any people in the library half the time **::**

**::** No. No, I’m not doing this **::**

Orion clicked his glossa and Megatronus moved him out of the way of a passing femme  **::** Didn’t take you for a coward **::**

Megatronus narrowed his optics at him and glared.  **::** I know you’re provoking me **::**

Orion smiled charmingly at him, a hint of danger in his expression that Megatronus had to manually switch off his cooling fans at.  **::** Is it working? **::**

It was, damn that little glitch. Several games in the privacy of their hab where Orion had looked at him with that smouldering expression while making him writhe in pleasure had conditioned him to go along with whatever crazy idea the archivist had concocted whenever he looked at him like that.

Orion had way too much power over him and Megatronus tried very very hard to feel bad about it. “I hate you,” he grumbled, as his low level cooling fans involuntarily turned on instead. 

Orion grinned wider, twirling around and grabbing the silver mech by the servo and squeezed.  **::** If you need to tap out, say ‘rust’ **::**

**::** You haven’t even explained the game yet **::**

**::** I’m getting there, you impatient aft. Game is that I’m allowed to do whatever I want to you once we’re in the building, and you cannot make a single sound. If I win, I buy fabrics for you, and if you win, you buy fabrics for me **::**

Megatronus snorted at the prizes. He casually hefted up Orion into his arms to make space for a large group of mechs passing by them on the sidewalk and added  **::** If I win, you cash in a vacation day and spend a breem in berth with me **::**

Orion hopped back down and shrugged  **::** Alright. But if I do, we’re investing in a double ended spike toy **::**

They moved to grab each other's servo at the same time as they walked up the steps to the Archives.  **::** Done. Although I still don’t see the appeal of such a toy, how would- **::**

**“** Excuse me,” a nasally voice stopped them at the doors. A bunch of mechs with shiny plating and sneering faces stood there, and the apparent leader of the group said, "You two are from different castes. You shouldn't be holding hands."

The two of them looked at each other in amusement, before letting go. Megatronus grinned at the sour bunch and said, "Apologies," At the same time Orion put one pede on his knee joint and leveraged himself up to throw his arms around Megatronus' neck and pull the taller mech into a deep kiss. He put his arms under the other's aft for support as Orion's legs wrapped around his waist, still making out obnoxiously. 

The bots gasped in horror and disgust and scuttled away hurriedly as Orion let out a loud moan into the kiss. The moan was the last straw and Megatronus broke away from the kiss to burst into laughter, Orion following soon after. He leaned against the wall and the red and blue mech buried his helm in his neck as they wheezed unstoppably. 

"Oh, the look on their faces." Orion breathed out finally, wiping tears away. Megatronus chuckled and set the other down. They walked through the ornate doorway to the library they adored.  **::** Shall we get back to our game? **::**

Orion swirled around, mouth open, then shut it in a scowl. Megatronus grinned.  **::** Comms don't count as noise **::**

"Yeah, yeah," Orion grumbled, pulling him along to the front desk, "shut up."

They sat down and Orion resumed his cataloging work on the datapad, while Megatronus picked up the book he'd been reading before lunch. 

He depleted power to his voice box as they sat there, just in case. Orion knew his frame well enough that this game was going to be a challenge, and he didn't want to lose early on. 

After a few minutes, a pede moved slowly to touch his own and Megatronus had to hold back a scoff of disbelief.  **::** Really, Orion? Like that's going to do anything **::**

The archivist didn't reply, clicking away at his datapad and continuing to slowly drag his pede up and down. 

At first, the touches were easy enough to ignore, feather light and insignificant. But as time went on and Orion showed no sign of stopping his ministrations- damn his dockworker stamina- Megatronus started squirming in his chair. Not visibly enough for the few bots approaching the desk to notice, but enough that charge was slowly building in his circuits, becoming hard to ignore. 

Orion suddenly shifted in his chair and his pede moved until his wheels lay against Megatronus' inner thighs, against sensitive, unarmoured metal, and then the slagger  _ ran his wheels against them.  _

Megatronus barely caught the noise about to leave his throat and stood up, walking jerkily away to one of the back shelves of the floor, Orion tittering behind him. 

He could feel Orion's optics on him as he turned the corner into a random shelf to avoid them. After a few seconds of awkwardly standing in the shadowed area, Megatronus curiously reached for a random book to see what it was about. 

"'The Last Resort', huh?" Orion hummed amusedly, even as Megatronus stared with dismay at the entwined frames on the coverslide. Of course. Of course, of all the aisles he could have chosen _ , of course _ , this was the pornography aisle. 

Orion laughed at his face and said, "That one isn't that great. Let me show you my favorite, wait," effectively breaking a part of Megatronus' processor at the fact that not only had he read these, he had read enough to have a  _ favourite _ . 

Orion stretched up high to reach a datapad and Megatronus smirked and commed him  **::** Aww, is my little archivist having trouble reaching high places? **::**

Orion turned to face him with a snarl, taking the bait like always.  **::** I am not little, you gigantic slagger. Take that back at once **::**

Megatronus raised an eye ridge at the other's narrowed optics.  **::** No. What are you going to do- **::**

Within a second, Orion had struck, hitting the back of his knee joints and curling a servo around his throat. The other swooped down and clicked open Megatronus' interface panels manually, spike and valve suddenly exposed to the cool air. 

The silver mech bit back a hiss. Primus, he kept forgetting how fragging fast Orion could be. He shivered at how easily the mech had beaten one of the best fighters on Cybertron, how hot he looked while doing it. 

**::** Take it back **::** Orion commed him again, digits tightening just the right amount on Megatronus' neck and he had to push down a moan. He opened his comm frequency, ready to send a message, when suddenly he could hear the sound of pedesteps approaching. 

He looked at Orion in panic, waiting for the other to let go of his throat so he could get up without his plating severing Orion's digits because of the position they were in. His spark dropped as he received a cruel smirk in return and he watched with a slack jaw and wide optics as the mech slowly dragged a hand down his chassis to his dripping spike, servo still tight around his neck. 

He desperately commed out  **::** Orion **!::** even as the faceless mech stopped at the shelf behind theirs. Megatronus held his vents in as Orion raised an eye ridge innocently and started stroking him slowly.

He strained his audials the best he could to see if the mech was leaving even as he swayed forward from the sheer havoc Orion was wreaking on his frame with his clever digits. His insufferable partner was still grinning like a deranged mech and jerking him off. Orion pressed down harder on his neck until his optics were dimming and chassis was heaving and breathed out against his audials, "Say it."

Megatronus bit back a whine, shivering at how arousing Orion managed to make even something like choking, and relented.  **::** I'm sorry **::**

Orion smirked at him and released his servo to bite down on an energon line instead. Megatron invented louder than he meant to and behind the shelf, the strange mech shuffled. 

They froze, Orion's mouth still on Megatronus' neck, biting down. Then the little glitch rubbed a thumb over the head of his spike, expertly stimulating him where he was most sensitive and Megatronus cracked. 

**::** Orion, Orion, please, I can't do it, please- **::**

Orion pulled back and rubbed faster and harder with a merciless, loving smile on his face.  **::** You can **::**

Megatronus shuddered and overloaded silently, even as the mech behind them walked away. 

Orion wrapped his arms around Megatronus as the silver mech lilted forward strutlessly and crooned out, "Good mech. Are you going to listen to me now?"

Megatronus slowly let his hands rest around Orion's legs, still shaking, and nodded into his abdomen. 

Orion kissed his helm, then tipped his head up and kissed him on the lips. Megatronus barely had time to melt into it before Orion was pulling away again, optics dark. 

"Fifth floor, back of the room, furthest bench. I'll be there in five minutes."

Megatronus nodded his head mutely and then walked off on shaking legs. He walked along the far side of the shelves, not wanting to risk being seen, wiping off the transfluid from his frame as he moved. 

He reached the fifth floor, split down in the middle and looking out over the library. Passing by, Megatronus searched for Orion, but he was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and walked to the shadowed bench, thankfully out of direct view from the door and sat down to wait. 

His frame was singing with charge from the anticipation by the time Orion showed up with a datapad in hand. His boyfriend didn't even glance at him, casually throwing himself into the chair next to his and demanding haughtily, "Valve."

A pang of defiance shot through Megatronus and he opened his frequency to refuse, but then Orion looked at him sharply, raising an optic ridge and then glancing at the balcony overlooking the entire archives, threat clear. 

Megatronus' optics widened at the image of Orion fragging him over there instead, where anyone could see them, see the Champion of Kaon being taken down and fragged by an archivist. He ignored the pulse of arousal and longing that shot through him at the thought and gulped, valve panel opening. 

Orion smirked victoriously, settling back and opening the datapad, servo dropping down to Megatronus' array. Apropos of nothing, he shoved two digits straight in, grey valve splitting around them with a loud squelch. 

Megatronus remembered their game at the last second, barely holding in his gasp and jerked his hips. Orion chuckled and started humming some popular song arbitrarily, settling back in his chair to read. 

That left Megatronus with nothing to do except pry his optics away from Orion's digits pumping into him steadily and pray no one stepped through the door. He clenched a servo hard on the back of Orion's chair as the slagger rubbed his node swiftly for a few seconds before letting go to smear transfluid over his abdomen vents, reading out loud in a low voice, " _ He pinned down his lover to the berth, relishing in the blush that coated the mech's features, knowing that he belonged to him and him alone." _

**::** No **::** Megatronus commed desperately, valve cycling down hard on Orion's digits  **::** No, you can't, this is cheating **::**

Orion snorted and pulled him into a kiss, thumbing at his anterior node as he did. "Sure, love." He continued, " _ Roadbite whimpered and tried to shift away, and Volt chuckled and pushed in his spike in one clean move. The mech cried out and wrapped his legs around his lover, baring his throat in submission- _ oh, but you don't do that, do you?"

Megatronus scrabbled at the table, scratching it and then curled his servo in a fist, shaking, as Orion teased his nodes, the deep voice purring in his audials melting his circuits, "You never make it that easy, no, I have to fight you every step of the way, don’t I? Have to tie you down and make you take it."

Megatronus put his helm down on the table and writhed wildly as Orion's fingers switched to circling his nodes, flicking them every once in a while to the best of his ability.

Orion dropped the pad with a clatter and turned, hooking a leg over Megatronus' to spread the other's legs wider. He added another digit and stretched them and the chair audibly dented under silver servos. He murmured, "There is one part that reminded me of you, though.  _ Pliant from the multiple overloads, Roadbite cried out in frustration as he weakly moved his hips back onto Volt's unmoving digits, chasing the next one wildly, but unable to reach it. Pride finally dissolved under the weight of the prolonged denial and he cracked, begging desperately for his lover to frag him and fill him up with his transfluid until he dripped with it.  _ Sounds familiar?"

Megatronus' plating rattled, steam rising from the vents and he tilted his helm back, looking away from Orion's optics so he didn't die of spark failure. He knew what Orion wanted, but he wasn't going to, he-

Orion's digits slowed down a fraction, the strength of the curl of overload decreasing, and Megatronus gave in. 

**::** Please **::** and Orion laughed, biting at his throat again.  **::** Please, please, please, Orion, darling, love,  _ please _ **::**

Orion's vents hitched just like he knew they would at the endearments, and the digits in his valve pumped faster and another servo came to caress his anterior node. "Alright, " Orion murmured into his plating, "Come for me, sweetspark."

Megatronus overloaded  _ hard _ , optics knocked offline and legs twitching. He floated happily in the bliss for a few moments, the other mech peppering him with light kisses. 

His afterglow was slightly dampened by Orion saying, "I think this is the first time you've won one of our games," and he had to bite back an insult. Keeping his face blank of emotion, Megatronus focused on panting heavily and cooling his overheated frame without his fans, thinking. 

Finally, once he could feel his legs again, he sighed and pulled Orion to his pedes, speedwalking to the door to the terrace. He pushed it open to the open sky and turned to Orion, who was looking at him bemused, jetpack on and ready to take off. 

Megatronus smirked, reeling the mech in for a kiss and spoke against his lips, "First one to the apartment gets to use the new vibrator," He waited until Orion registered it, then pushed him hard and transformed to fly away, laughing at the enraged yelling from behind him. 

Orion caught up midway and kicked him in the wing and Megatronus laughed. "I hate you!" He yelled over the wind, smiling widely. 

"I hate you too!" Megatronus yelled back, glyphs dripping with fondness. He revved his engine louder, receiving one in return and then they both took off, laughing hard, content. 


End file.
